Gadget Cat From the Future Konoha?
by Lauren Jur
Summary: When the Anywhere Door goes wrong, Noby's mother is desperately looking for Noby. Meanwhile, Noby and Doraemon are in Konoha and who knows what they might discover?


Introduction

Doraemon's POV:

Hey there! My name is Doraemon! I'm a super-sized gizmoised, gadget cat from the future! I set back in time to take care of this guy, Noby. But he's a MESS!

(DO-RAE-MONNN!) And that's where I come in, to save the day with AMAZING adventures from my fourth-dimensional gadget pocket! But, things never turn out as planned. Get ready, because here we go again!

Naruto's POV:

My name is Naruto and my plan is to achieve my dreams to be the Hokage! I will continue to train and train and train until I get there! With Sakura (sighs lovingly) and that idiot, Sasuke! (gets angry and puts hand into fist)

Chapter 1

The Anywhere Door is the way that anyone could go anywhere. And that ended up taking them somewhere in another universe. "Um..." said Noby, "I don't know where we are. Tell the Anywhere Door to go back to my room!" Doraemon looked at Noby. "I don't know. I'd say we'd better check this place out before we go complaining' on it." Doraemon replied. Noby looked at him and nodded his head. "I'm not sure you really understand but let's get on with it." said Doraemon. "What is this thing?" said Naruto, looking at the blue thing. "I'm not a thing!" shouted Doraemon. "Calm down, buddy." said Noby, "This guy doesn't have a clue of who we are and that's OK." Naruto looked around. "That thing can...talk?" he said. "See?" Doraemon said to Noby, "He's already crazy." "Then, how 'bout you explain yourself." said Noby. "How 'bout NO?" said Doraemon, "I am tired of your screwing around!" "What if my antics actually help this time!?" he shouted. Doraemon looked at the other boy. "I am Ninja!" he said, "Uzumaki Naruto! Blue thing, speak up." _Ninja, eh?_ Thought Noby, _That's way cool!_ He adjusted his glasses and ran towards the boy. "Ninja! Oh my gosh! That's so cool! My name is Noby Nobi and I...I want your autograph!" Noby said, super excited. "Autograph?" said Naruto, "No, I don't give autographs." Noby then fainted. "Geez, what the heck is wrong with that kid?" Naruto muttered under his breath. He went to training. "Now, look who's late!" said Sakura, "You're such an idiot! You're even later than Sensei! You shall be freaking ashamed of yourself, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto smiled cheekily. "I saw this blue thing and a boy named Noby Nobi." said Naruto. "Nice..." said Sakura, "So his first name is Noby and his last name is Nobi..."*

**Noby is Nobita's name in the Disney XD English Dub. **

Chapter 2

"Pretty much." said Naruto. "Oh no, Big G has followed us, hasn't he?" said Noby, not daring to look behind him. "I don't doubt it but I doubt it." said Doraemon. "You are way too puzzling sometimes!" said Noby. "Of course I am!" said Doraemon, "Even though, I have many malfunctions put into me, it's way fine." Noby looked around. "Do you have a GPS in your system?" asked Noby. "I might." said Doraemon, "Let's see." He looked around in his pocket. "Here we go!" he said, "The Alternative Universe Tracker!"*

*The Alternative Universe Tracker is all fan fiction and not a real gadget made by Doraemon.*

"Alright!" said Noby, "Let's get this thing started!" "Noby! I'd advise you not to screw around with that thing!" said Doraemon. "Doraemon, what does that have to do with it? I'll just ask if Big G is really behind me." said Noby. "He was never behind you." answered the GPS. "Heck yeah!" said Noby, "This is so darn awesome!" Noby looked around. "Which way do I go to get out of...?" Doraemon was in front of Noby shaking his head "no" which a frustrated face. "Fine." said Noby, "Forget what I said." "Forgetting what you said." said the GPS. Noby sighed. "That's nice." he said, "Now, I can do whatever..." Doraemon looked at Noby. "No. This must be now in this universe." said Doraemon, "Let's see what the future looks like." Noby looked at Doraemon. "Doraemon, do you mean we're gonna use the time machine on this universe? Awesome!" said Noby. "Hop in..." said Doraemon, "I just wanna see what the future will look like." They went into the future. "Wow, doesn't make much of a difference. Maybe that boy's grown up." said Doraemon. "I don't want to..." said Noby, "I don't think this will do anything..." Doraemon sighed. "Noby, if I just get to see, I'll promise that we can go back to the present time and then use the Anywhere Door to go back to your room." said Doraemon. Noby nodded. "Then, what are you waiting for?" said Doraemon, "Let's get goin'!"

Chapter 3

Noby ran after Doraemon. "When can we stop running?" Noby said, "My darn legs feel tired." Doraemon looked at Noby. "YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET HEALTHY SITTING AROUND AND BEING LAZY LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN SO...MORE!" shouted Doraemon. Noby continued to run and run and run and run. "I'm exhausted, Doraemon!" said Noby. "Noby, Noby, Noby." said Doraemon, "You ran pretty hard so let's just walk the rest of the way." Noby smiled. "We're there...his house..." said Noby. "What do ya think, Noby?" said Doraemon, "Let's see if..." Noby pointed to someplace that looked like the Training Grounds. "I think I see him over there." said Noby. Doraemon looked over and saw the boy. "Fishsticks. Just look at that boy. He's grown and now look at him." Doraemon said. "He's sure older." said Noby, "Now, may we go back?" Doraemon nodded. "We shall. I don't like the sight of the future one." said Doraemon. They then entered the present time. "I shall become Hokage someday!" said Naruto. Apparently, he was battling someone. "Ah. All you talk is sh." said the opponent. Noby looked at Doraemon. "He said it. The 's' word. Oh my..." said Noby. "Don't go sayin' that, Noby." said Doraemon, "That word's inappropriate and your mother's gonna turn you into a pulp so you better off with sayin' 'shoot' instead." Noby nodded. "Oh yeah!?" said Naruto, "I'll make you go back on your words!" He fought and fought. "That's pretty cool if you ask me." said Doraemon. Naruto turned around. "Hey, it's that blue thing again." said Naurto. "I am a robot!" shouted Doraemon, "A robotic cat from the future named Doraemon! Now, stop calling me 'blue thing' now that you know my name!" Naruto nodded. "Doraemon, it is!" said Naruto, "Now, let me finish this guy and then I'll talk to you." Noby watched in wonder. _This ninja is awesome! _He thought,_ Oh my gosh! Go, Shinobi! _ Then, Naruto finished the guy off with turning into the Fox.

Chapter 4

"What's that?" said Noby aloud. "The Nine-Tails Chakra." said the opponent, taken out. "What is Chakra?" Noby wondered aloud. He didn't realize that Naruto heard him. "You must've never heard of chakra. Oh, you're from another universe. Forgot. So..." said Naruto. _He_ _doesn't even know_, thought Noby, _Why, how darn nice that is._ "Noby! Where are you?" called his mother from the house. "We'd better get back." said Noby, "I bet Mom's worried 'bout me." "Well, she's probably more worried about the recent F." said Doraemon. "Still?" said Noby, "She's always gonna torture me with stupid information like that." Doraemon looked at Noby. "Well, ya see. You seem to always get F's but if you can just get a passing grade for once, then maybe your mother will be happy about your work." Doraemon replied. "I hope." said Noby, "One time I promised her to get passing grades but I just got another F." Doraemon looked at Noby. "So, shall we stay here or go?" said Noby. "The Anywhere Door?" said Noby, "But shall we really go back?" "I'd suppose so." said Doraemon, "We can come again some other time." "Hey!" said Naruto. "Quick, the Anywhere Door!" said Noby. "I give orders, you don't." said Doraemon. Noby nodded and sat down. Doraemon put the Anywhere Door back into his pocket. "What is it?" said Doraemon. "You say you're from the future, huh?" said Naruto. "Yeah. So?" said Doraemon, "What difference does it make? Present or Future?" Doraemon entered the Anywhere Door as well as Noby. "I swear..." said Naruto. "There you are, idiot!" shouted Sakura, kicking Naruto, "Come on! Stop slacking off and get training!" Naruto smiled. "Hokage, here I come!" exclaimed Naruto.

Chapter 5

Naruto's stomach rumbled. "RAMEN!" he cried. "Fine, fine." said Sensei, "We'll go out for ramen." Naruto smiled and weirdly, his stomach smiled too. "Noby!" said his mother, "There you are! Where the heck have you been all day?" Noby's stomach turned. "Um...I went to another universe..." said Noby, "A whole alternative universe..." His mother turned to Doraemon. "Doraemon! This is all your fault!" said his mother. "I'm really sorry." said Doraemon. His mother exited the room and then Doraemon glared at Noby. "You are always getting me into trouble!" shouted Doraemon. He then looked around. "But this time I wasn't sure where the Anywhere Door would take us so it probably is my fault." He then glared back at Noby. "Be lucky that you actually came clean this time! Next time, I'll be extra careful!" shouted Doraemon.

Noby's POV

I finally came clean! That's amazing! And the very first time that Doraemon actually got in trouble! AWESOME! I can do whatever I want...

Doraemon butted in. "You know I can read your thoughts, Noby." said Doraemon, "So, let's just move on. And get over this."

Oh crap...

"And you think your mother would be OK with that word!? Just 'cause other kids say it, doesn't mean you can!" shouted Doraemon.

Crap...

"NOBY! DID YOU EVEN HEAR I WORD I SAID!?" shouted Doraemon.

OK...Should I just say "shoot"?

"Yes." said Doraemon, "That's OK to say."

Thanks for the confirmation, Doraemon...

"No problem, Noby!" said Doraemon.

Chapter 6

"Doraemon!" said Noby. "What?" said Doraemon, "That's good for you!" Noby smiled and hugged Doraemon. "Not so tight..." said Doraemon, "I can't darn breathe!" "Sorry." Noby said, chuckling. "But, that was a nice hug!" said Doraemon, running towards Noby. "It's my turn to hug YOU!" said Doraemon. He picked up Noby in the process. "You may be a mess but you're the best friend I could ever wish for!" said Doraemon. "At least you don't hug too hard." said Noby. "Are you asking for even more affection? Sure! I can hug you even more!" said Doraemon. "Ouch." said Noby, "Thanks, but that's probably too hard." Doraemon pulled away. "I'm not going into that land again." said Doraemon, "Just not the futuristic part. That part is scary." Noby nodded. "So, it's off to school in the morning so you must get a lot of sleep." said Doraemon. "What's on TV, Doraemon?" asked Noby. "Noby, we aren't screwing around. It's late and you need to get to bed on time." Noby pleaded Doraemon. "Just ONE show! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!" begged Noby. "That's annoying." said Doraemon, "I have no choice but to let you watch just one episode, then it's off to bed. If you watch anymore, you'll be late the next morning and you'll be tired. So, let's go!" Noby watched the episode but wanted to watch some more. "NOBY!" shouted Doraemon. "OK, Ok." said Noby, "I shall get to sleep." He then went to sleep. The next day..."Noby! You're gonna be late again!" said his mother, knocking on his door. "Noby, it's time you get up..." said Doraemon. He shook Noby. "Ahhhh!" screamed Noby, getting his glasses. "Time to go to school." said Doraemon.

Doraemon's POV

Since I was in that alternate universe, I am known as Doraemon the Gadget Cat from the Future Konoha. But what the heck is Konoha? I didn't even care for the future part...but forget it! My Noby and I are home!

**I meant "alternate universe" instead of "alternative universe". Sorry!**


End file.
